


Ведьмины качели

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism, Sorcerer (Otabek), Urban Legends, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Есть в одном городе парк, в нем есть качели
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Ведьмины качели

**Author's Note:**

> Реально существующие качели на поляне в Битцевском парке  
> [раз](https://sun9-76.userapi.com/impf/c853428/v853428562/2333cc/KlY1IC6HASQ.jpg?size=1531x2048&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=a4833b924f01c9b0e01a71ae72620539&type=album)  
> [два](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/impf/c857224/v857224562/191430/MxYwlMTExxs.jpg?size=1531x2048&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=39925659e857864bd84a40f80887968c&type=album)

Бревно поскрипывало, раскачиваясь на цепях между четырьмя столбами. Вернее, между такими же четырьмя бревнами, только побольше и поровнее, которые когда-то кто-то вкопал в землю. Отабек обвел взглядом небольшой луг посреди сырого и почти облетевшего парка. Недавние заморозки уже не хрустели тонким инеем, но основательно побили траву. Теперь она торчала пожухлыми неопрятными пучками, в которых застревали и доживали свои дни бурые осенние листья. Ветки деревьев тянулись к небу, словно скрюченные пальцы. Налетевший ветер качал их, обдирая жалкие остатки осеннего убора. Колкий мелкий дождь, то и дело принимающийся сыпать с низких туч, разогнал людей по домам, поэтому и парк, и луг в его сердце пустовали.

Бревно раскачивалось и поскрипывало. Поежившись, Отабек ухватился рукой за цепь, останавливая жутковатые качели. Поморщился от ледяных капель на металлических звеньях, примерился, поставив одну ногу, оттолкнулся второй и забрался на бревно. Цепь скрипнула простуженной вороной, стоило разок согнуть и выпрямить колени, заставляя качели возобновить движение.

— Не боишься здесь качаться?

Нога в тяжелом ботинке едва не соскользнула с мокрого дерева, когда сзади неожиданно зазвучал чей-то голос.  
Ухватившись поудобнее за цепь и убедившись, что не свалится, Отабек обернулся и посмотрел на подошедшего совершенно бесшумно, словно соткавшегося прямо из сырого воздуха, парня. Тот был невысоким и худощавым — легкая куртка, натянутая поверх объемной толстовки с леопардовыми пятнами, совсем не добавляла его фигуре весомости. Светлые волосы, непослушно торчащие из-под капюшона толстовки, посреди мрачного луга казались чрезмерно ярким пятном. Но больше всего внимание привлекали глаза, горевшие из-под капюшона блуждающими болотными огнями.

— А есть чего бояться? — уточнил Отабек, заинтересовавшись ответом внезапного собеседника.

— Ну, как же? — Парень двинулся вокруг качелей. — Разве ты не знаешь, что это ведьмин луг? Если покачаться здесь, то можно вызвать ведьму. Но местные и так стараются сюда не заходить, ведь здесь и сами ведьмы любят качаться. Особенно в полнолуние.

Отабек машинально бросил взгляд на небо, но за плотными облаками было не разглядеть уже давно взошедшей полной луны.

— А ты сам-то не боишься? Сегодня же полнолуние.

— Пф! — Парень приблизился к бревну и ухватился тонкими бледными руками за цепи по другую от Отабека сторону.

— А может, я и сам колдун?

— Не похож, — сказано было уверенно, но пришлось все же прищуриться, внимательно всматриваясь в подозрительную болотную зелень глаз. Слишком уж колдовскими огнями сияли эти глаза. — А если колдун я?

— Ой, да иди ты! Только не говори, что поверил сказкам местных малолеток, которые рассказывают страшилки в темных подъездах и зарывают тайные послания в песочницах, — парень насмешливо фыркнул и легко оттолкнулся от раскисающей земли, забираясь на бревно. — Я, кстати, Юра.

— Отабек.

Рук пожимать не стали, чтобы не свалиться — Юра согнул и разогнул колени, и бревно снова заскрипело, раскачиваясь.

— И что ты делаешь на ведьмином лугу?

— Из универа иду. Препод, старый хрен, задержал всю группу, а через парк домой быстрее. — Капюшон сбился назад, когда Юра мотнул головой в сторону виднеющихся за деревьями домов со светящимися квадратиками окон. — А ты как здесь? Плохой день?

— Почему плохой? — удивился Отабек, покрепче хватаясь за цепи. Качели от усилий двоих раскачались заметнее.

— Ну… Я иногда прихожу сюда, когда все достали или что-то не задалось. Знаешь, посидеть, подумать. Ну, или книжку почитать и просто покачаться. Здесь народ не часто бывает, поэтому и хорошо вот так прийти.

— Понятно…

Под стихающий скрип останавливающегося бревна помолчали.

— Ладно. — Юра спрыгнул с качелей и спрятал озябшие руки в карманы полурасстегнутой куртки. — Ты давай, не кисни сильно. Может, встретимся еще — я тебе тогда про заброшенный дом в лесу расскажу. А пока пойду, иначе деда беспокоиться начнет.

Проводив взглядом скрывшуюся среди темных мокрых деревьев фигуру, Отабек постоял еще немного у качелей, думая о том, что сегодняшнее полнолуние и добыча вышли на редкость удачными, а потом растворился в сыром осеннем воздухе.

Опустевшее бревно поскрипывало, раскачиваясь на цепях между четырех столбов.


End file.
